


You never be mine

by Ataraxia_dont_come



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Drama, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, ООС, хронофантастика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come
Summary: Ви знакомится с Данте (DMC 2). Влюбляется. Обещает. И расстаётся с ним.
Relationships: V/Dante (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 8





	You never be mine

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: kaplanymer ♥
> 
> Да, Браслет Времени работает не так, но "арфы нет, возьмите бубен"© — ломаю канон как удобно.
> 
> Здесь звучит Anna von Hausswolff — Deathbed. Орган и собор это правильный тандем)
> 
> Таймлан внутри работы DMC 2 (прошла игру и влюблена в этого Данте). Таймлан серии 3, 1, 4, 2.
> 
> Ви — испытание «Недоступность».

Ви едва успевает выставить руки перед собой, царапая ладони об осколки.

Удар выбивает воздух из лёгких, несмотря на то, что Тень тормозит его падение. Боли он не чувствует, только золотая вспышка всё ещё стоит перед глазами.

Да трости нет, она осталась воткнутой в огненный хвост Гриккласа.

Он оглядывается, стряхивая с ладоней налипшие каменные крошки.

Собор пуст и, очевидно, давно заброшен. Через проломленную крышу видно голубое небо. Уцелевшие витражи окрашивают солнечные лучи, составляющие рисунок на полу. Рыцарь отсекает голову змею.

А затем раздаётся оглушительный рёв и пол под ногами ощутимо дрожит.

Запах палёной шерсти он ощущает раньше, чем видит зверя. И демона.

Он не уверен, что сможет сказать хоть слово, просто стоит и наблюдает. Сжав спинку церковной скамьи до побелевших пальцев. Смотрит, не отрываясь, за тем, как острые когти крошат в пыль колонны. Как опалённая шерсть опадает клочьями. Зверь мечется вдоль центрального нефа, пачкая слюной с кровью белый мрамор.

Охотник красной вспышкой возникает прямо перед ним.

Ви едва не подаётся вперёд. Безрассудно, ведь всё равно не сможет ему помочь — сейчас у него нет оружия, у призывных кошмаров не осталось сил и даже заряда браслета едва ли хватит на что-нибудь.

Словно его помощь могла бы пригодиться.

Данте легко — словно тень — взбирается по стене, едва касаясь резных украшений, отталкивается, сделав сальто назад, и приземляется прямо позади хрипящего демона. Ловит на лезвие отсвет витража. Рассекает длинный язык и, словно это совсем не стоило ему усилий, пробивает через открытую пасть, через его голову, меч. Так, что оружие втыкается в стену напротив, забрызгав всё вокруг кровью.

Рычание зверя стихло, разом оборвавшись.

Туша почти сразу же занялась голубоватым пламенем и медленно истлела под солнечными лучами, оставляя после себя лишь чёрный ихор.

Похоже, охота была завершена.

Охотник остался единственным неупокоенным зверем.

Погибель, заточённая в плоть.

«Дают ли ей имя?»

Не станет ли он следующей целью? Стоящий здесь, без возможности защититься.

Посреди запустелого храма, где давно не слышно молитв.

«Там он увидел своего Бога».

Стоящего посреди обломков статуи. Каменная ладонь хрустит под его сапогом, когда он оборачивается.

Его взгляд. Ви почувствовал, как в нём дрожью отдалось всё тёмное, что скрывалось на дне зрачков. Данте стоял не шевелясь, кажется, не дыша. Тень позади него топорщила крылья, и ощущался он… Ощущался он так, что Ви, против воли, медленно опустился на колени. Не отводя взгляда, не слыша доводов рассудка. Острые крошки камня больно впились в колени.

Кошмары затаились в рисунке на коже, словно стараясь быть менее заметными. Признавая чужую силу.

Ви замер на вдохе. И едва подавил желание дёрнуться, уйти с дороги, когда Данте медленно пошёл в его сторону, переступая через цветные осколки и фрагменты обрушившихся сводов. Убирая пистолеты в кобуру и походу вытащив воткнутый в стену меч.

Его шаги глухим эхом раздаются по всему залу. И с каждым шагом воздух вокруг становится всё плотнее.

Густой от демонического присутствия. Как если бы демонический мир медленно затягивал их в себя.

Зрение поплыло, замутило, и сердце зашлось в груди.

Он едва ли мог справиться с этим как человек.

Но Данте остановился в шаге от него, и давление на виски спало.

Ви несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь вернуть контроль над телом, и неуклюже поднялся с ноющих от боли коленей. Мелкие камни посыпались с одежды.

Пахнущий кровью воздух ничуть не успокоил. Дрожа он цеплялся пальцами за собственную одежду, укусил щёку изнутри и, наконец, обрёл хоть какое-то ощущение реальности.

По крайней мере, он был жив.

Он не знал, в каком Данте состоянии. Как много времени прошло. Какой это период.

И ему было необходимо объясниться, попросить о помощи. Только напряжение, заставляющее волоски на руках встать дыбом, не давало возможности сказать хоть слово. Словно чужая рука сдавливала горло. Нет, не рука. И даже не демоническая лапа.

Зубы. Он определённо чувствовал в этом напряжении, как чужие клыки готовы сомкнуться на его горле.

И это ощущение угрозы — холод по коже. Всё в нём дрожит.

Он никогда раньше не боялся Данте. И не хочет начинать сейчас.

Поднять взгляд оказывается ничуть не легче.

Но в светлых глазах нет угрозы или вызова. Он просто рассматривает лицо Ви.

«Слишком не похож, верно?»

Ви обожгло изнутри, как если бы… Кровь, его кровь отозвалась на Данте. Конечно, лучшей проверки быть не могло.

Остаётся гадать, когда он этому научился.

Но довлеющая угроза полностью исчезла. Он снова вздохнул полной грудью. Теперь запах некогда возжигаемых здесь благовоний отозвался сладостью на языке.

Данте перевёл взгляд на единственное, что их связывало. И на браслет он смотрит, явно зная, что это такое.

Браслет Времени, оплетающий плечо Ви.

Да, наверное, это стоило объяснить.

— Ты дал мне его. До вспышки. Я должен был вернуться на некоторое время назад, но что-то пошло не так. А у меня был только один заряд и твоя кровь.

Пальцы, скрытые перчатками, касаются тёплого металла.

А Ви бы хотел почувствовать его руки. Убедиться, что это он. Действительно он.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, чтобы зарядить его.

Данте бы пошутил о том, что всегда готов спасти любителей попадать в беду.

Но мужчина — а Ви не может сомневаться в том, что всё сработало верно, и он переместил его к Данте — молчит.

Только подаётся ближе. Даёт возможность разглядеть себя чуть лучше.

И то, что Ви видит, что чувствует, ему совсем не нравится.

Данте словно… выжженный. Потому его демоническое начало ощущалось таким сильным. Словно он тоже всё человеческое перестал считать важным. Словно тоже дал своим кошмарам имена и примирился с ними.

Ви, наверное, в его глазах ещё один неразрешенный конфликт. Неразрешённое бремя.

А он раздавлен годами одиночества, вины и собственной силой, что лишь увеличивалась с каждым годом.

Ви хочется его утешить. Хоть ему и не дозволено.

Зная, что Данте видит не столько его, сколько знакомую кровь, связь с собой.

Под тяжёлым взглядом он ощущает всю свою беспомощность.

Что он собрался делать?

Он чувствует себя до странного глупо.

И, наверное, в глазах Данте он лишь загадочный незнакомец с неясной целью. Чужой и бесконечно далёкий.

Ви очень хочет доказать, что это не так, что он живой. Тёплый. Настоящий.

— Прикоснись ко мне.

И Данте касается. Отводит волосы от его лица, Ви жмурится. А затем испытывает то же, что пережил однажды и больше не хотел бы повторять. Как, обжигая холодом, с его кожи сходит краска.

Она липнет к руке Данте густыми чёрными каплями, пока не остаётся в ладони тремя яркими ядрами кошмаров. Похожими больше на цветные неограненные камни, чем на то, что он привык видеть на поле боя.

Чувство потери единственной своей силы. Такое острое. Хуже стали Вендетты.

Ви обнимает себя за плечи, не зная что в этих демонах видит охотник.

— Я не… Ты ведь вернёшь мне их? Они не причинят мне вреда. От них меня спасать не нужно. Наш контракт взаимен.

Данте смотрит на него какое-то время, затем кивает и протягивает их ему обратно.

Что ж, теперь сомнений быть не может. Всегда защищающий слабых, да?

Ви прячет их в карман и берёт его ладонь обеими руками. Держит, долго не решается. Но Данте его не торопит и даже позволяет стянуть перчатку.

На коже неожиданно много белых рубцов, перекрывающих друг друга. Ви осторожно осматривает их, стараясь не причинить случайную боль, касается подушечками. Ведёт по загрубевшей коже, по розоватым костяшкам и царапинам на пальцах.

Они заживут. Со временем.

Только… почему не сейчас? Ви не помнит никого, кто мог бы причинить демону вред. Даже жалящей стали Ямато это не удавалось.

Он тянет его ладонь к лицу и целует.

Не смотрит. Касается языком. Слизывает с отметин кровь, которой нет. Дерзновенно утверждая своё право быть…

Кем-то важным в его жизни.

Поэтому он, заглушая страх, протягивает к нему руки — страшась и отказа, и принятия — берёт его лицо в ладони. Встаёт на цыпочки, касается носом его виска и шумно вздыхает.

Ощущает, как Данте касается руками его плеч, нерешительно обнимая.

Принимая.

Между ними остаётся не свершившееся знакомство. Но Данте позволяет ему это.

Ви прижимается губами к шее, чувствует ток крови и, не сдержавшись, скребёт зубами по коже.

Второй рукой тянется обнять и касается… Тонкие длинные когти зверя.

Почему он не вынул их сразу?

Почему принял эту боль как закономерность?

Почему позволил зверю быть так близко, чтобы нанести удар?

Ви знает.

Ответ в его прошлом. В бесконечной усталости. В собственном сдерживании. В отвращении к тому, кем он стал.

Ви знает, потому что стоял по ту сторону его отражения. Ему всё это знакомо.

И он всеми силами — а их у человека оказалось намного больше, чем он мог вообразить — старался вытащить своего Данте. У него получилось.

И, может быть, получится сейчас?

— Ты должен заботиться о себе, — он прочищает горло, стараясь скрыть упрёк.

Ви бережно вынимает один осколок. Роговой нарост остаётся в его ладони так легко.

— Тебе понадобятся силы, когда он вернётся.

Что ж, он находит верные слова.

Данте отводит его руку, сжимает оставшиеся иглы, вырывает их из тела. И даже не меняется в лице.

Конечно, эта боль его не убьёт. Но она так напрасна.

Ви снова тянется к нему. Обнимает за плечи, трогает отросшие светлые пряди, сжимает ладонь на затылке, путаясь в них пальцами.

Данте поддаётся его рукам так легко.

И доверяет. И доверяется.

«Не напрасно ли?»

И подпускает, и позволяет, потому что только на близком расстоянии удар будет фатален. Поэтому он так…

Незащищён.

Уязвим.

Близок. Как будто надеется, что эта близость будет неизбежно смертельна.

Он хочет сказать Данте, что всё не так.

Но может лишь своими прикосновениями показывать, что всё бывает иначе. Что будет иначе.

Ви закусывает губу, смаргивая так не вовремя появившуюся на глазах пелену.

— Ты больше не будешь один. Я обещаю. Обещаю.

Может ведь он, будучи частью решения, сделать это? Дать надежду. Облегчить боль. Заглушить тоску.

Будучи одной из причин его — и не его, это не может быть его Данте, всё совсем не так! — боли.

Ви хочет сказать, что искупил всё сполна. Что научился жить. Что научился тому, для чего у демонов нет слов. Научился у Данте. И так благодарен.

Вот только не время и не место говорить об этом. Всё, что он может сейчас, лишь давать бесплодные обещания.

Он не имеет права на ошибку. Не сейчас.

Только касаться всей ладонью. Там, где под горячей кожей проступали твёрдые, чётко очерченные мускулы.

Ви так привычно прижимается к нему.

Не скрытый теперь даже чернильными разводами договоров на коже.

Прижимается так плотно, чтобы показать насколько открыт. Беззащитен. Как не боится и доверяет. Даёт ощутить, как сильна его убеждённость в благо…

Сильна его чувствительность.

Его тело реагирует на близость демона иначе, когда в нём нет страха.

В конце концов, их связь с Данте «укрепляется» уже довольно давно. И он успел привыкнуть к тому, что откликается всей своей сущностью.

Потому что знает, как хорошо может быть.

И было, не иначе как сегодня, до того, как они отправились на это задание. Распалённые, прерванные. Он так много не успел.

Но делает это сейчас.

Ви порочит его своими желаниями.

Пачкает.

Целует глубоко, грязно, оставляя слюну подсыхать на коже.

Напоминает о том, чему есть место только в мире людей.

Неуважительно заставляет своего бога быть жадным до мирского.

Касается так, как будто знает его целую вечность. Чтобы у него не осталось сомнений.

Данте без колебаний прижимает его к себе ближе, заставляя Ви почти повиснуть на нём, и касается языком его языка, медленно, чувственно.

И, когда Ви его слабо отталкивает, чтобы вдохнуть немного воздуха, протестующе рычит. Но поддаётся. И у него даже дыхание не сбивается.

Ви же ловит воздух непослушными губами.

Имя. Он должен был назвать хотя бы его, но вместо этого исступленно шептал:

— Данте.

Голова кружится, но Ви чувствует себя одуряюще хорошо, обнимая его. Становясь опорой. Пусть даже только морально, ведь он стоит на ногах только потому, что Данте держит его.

Данте, полностью расслабившийся в его объятиях, заставляет его испытывать гордость.

Теперь не ждущий удара, теперь доверяющий.

Ви целует его щёки, скулы, и даже оставляет поцелуй на носу.

Данте выглядит разомлевшим. Он медленно моргает, щурится от удовольствия, когда Ви снова запускает пальцы в его волосы и почёсывает.

Пожалуй, слабая, едва заметная улыбка на его губах — сегодня лучшая награда для Ви.

Возможно, у него получилось сделать всё правильно. Найти верные, если не слова, то прикосновения.

Он смеётся, прижимаясь лбом к его плечу.

Снова влюбляется. Снова привязывается. Признаётся.

И обещает.

Что будет хорошо. Что вынужденное одиночество не вечно. Что сны будут спокойны. Что он найдёт его, и счастье — чем бы оно ни было — будет долгим.

Как в сказке.

Долго-долго, почти навсегда.

Ви гладит его по щеке, снова и снова касается губ. И улыбается…

У него нет столько времени.

У Данте это занимает всего несколько секунд. Браслет заряжен, и Ви пора. Действительно пора. Перестать.

Дотрагиваться.

Под одеждой, не способный унять жажду быть его живым оберегом. Быть щитом.

Вдыхать.

Запах смертоносного металла и раскалённых равнин ада, пропитавший его одежду.

Смотреть.

Потому что он наконец видит амулет. Все три камня-сердца в надлежащих углублениях.

Погибель, заточённая в плоть. Разрушительная мощь, опасная для самого носителя.

Поэтому сдерживание, поэтому камни силы. Чтобы эта энергия не уничтожила его при демоническом обращении.

Но ведь всё должно быть иначе. Его Данте… никогда с этим не столкнется. Или не сталкивался? Как он должен понять?

Погибель. Ведь не его же, нет?

Ему почему-то так жаль.

То, что он сказал, что обещал — теперь не имеет значения. В попытке объяснить он сделает лишь хуже.

Нет, Ви не скажет.

Пусть это будет надежда. И он даже — хоть и не знает нужных слов — сотворит молитву. Ви не позволит ему быть забытым. Не позволит кругу замкнуться. Не позволит ему быть нуждающимся в этом.

Удержит окровавленными пальцами.

Будет его опорой.

«Это не станет твоим проклятием».

Он уже не касается, но хранит тепло его прикосновений.

И всё ещё смотрит на него.

И всё ещё вдыхает его запах.

Белая вспышка высвечивает всё вокруг.


End file.
